A Troubled Mind
by Brentacious
Summary: This is the story of a 21 year old Umbrella intern, Marcus Rivado. Including an overview of his life and a note that was written during the fall of Racoon City.


**AN:**

**1. **This the story of Marcus Rivado, an intern of the Umbrella Lab in Raccoon City.

**2. **This is PG-13, because its sort of a disturbing story.

****

3. This occurs during the time of RE2.

**4. **Marcus' note was written on the same day as Leon Kennedy and Claire Reidfield arrived into 

Raccoon City.

**5. **Enjoy.

Enter the mind of Marcus Rivado.

Marcus Rivado, 21 year old intern scientist at the Umbrella Laboratory in Raccoon City. A very upbeat and positive man. He lived alone, and lived a relatively lonely life. He had few friends, his girlfriend had died in a car accident a few months ago. The man played a little role in anything Umbrella had to do with at all, in fact. He was a very bright young man, possibly a genius. He hardly tired at much of anything, he always wanted to be a musician. He had a love for 50's and old time music. He played the piano and guitar almost all his life, and enjoyed playing the local Raccoon City clubs in his spare time. But there was more to this man than lots of money and a laid back life-style. 

Marcus was in fact a very disturbed man. He lived in a Raccoon City Apartment complex, while he could afford much more than that. His apartment was always dim, always gloomy. He had attempted suicide two times in his life, once when he was 16, he tried to drown himself in the local pool and failed. The second time was when he turned 21, he attempted to overdose on over the counter pills, right after his girlfriend was killed. He lived in a constant state of depression, upbeat depression. Very sarcastic, always happy in a sad way. He found out more about Umbrella than he ever needed to know. He realized the true horror that he was working with, and he couldn't accept that fact.

On the night of September 29th, 1998, Marcus Rivado looked outside his dark window, watching as monsters flooding the streets of Raccoon City. He head the screams of people in the apartments next to him, assuming that they were suffering the horrible fate that Umbrella had caused everyone in that city. He sat on his jet black piano and attempted to drown out the screams. Outside he could hear the destruction and panic of the city. All that he could think about was how Umbrella had caused this. He knew his only options were to stay in the city, or leave the city. He promised himself he wouldn't run. He grabbed a quill pen from the closet and dipped it in ink. He let out a heavy sigh, for he knew there was only one thing he could do. He began to write a note, to whoever may find it. 

The note stated:

"I, Marcus Rivado have lived life as well as I possibly could. But I guess I amounted to little more than nothing. An intern of one of the world's largest enterprises. Seems like a good deal, doesn't it? Wrong.

Umbrella is the source of all evil in this already dreaded world. They've taken everything from me except for this pen and paper. I have no privacy. I am not allowed to tell anyone anything about my job, I have to lie to everyone I know. I'm not truly an intern researching Bio-Weapon, I am actually researching medicine to the public. I told no one about what I was truly up to, except for my true love, Maria. But they took her from me too. Somehow they knew I told her about my true profession. That car accident was no accident, it was Umbrella. They killed her. And they covered it up. They can't risk not having every single one of their operations covered up.

The mansion incident was real. All the monsters and talk of the living dead were not myths. It was all truth, it all happened that night. All those people did die. All the scientists talked about how S.T.A.R.S and the Raccoon City Police were always trying to foil Umbrella. And now I know why. How can those scientists live their lives knowing that Umbrella was causing one of the greatest disasters in history. And now they have released the horror into Raccoon City, into the public. 

I refused to become one of the living dead, or to feed them. So now I shall end this, as soon as I possibly can. If anyone should read this, do not grief over my death, celebrate. I am a truly disturbed young man, and all I wish to do now is to leave this horrible place. I may only be 21, but I feel as if I lived a full life. Goodbye. God save us all. Maria, I will be with you soon.

Sincerly,

Marcus Rivado"

Marcus placed the note in between two of the piano keys. He walked into his closet and opened a box, where inside was his grandfather's revolver. It was fully loaded, and he aimed it towards his own face. Marcus smiled, and pulled the trigger. The shot killed him instantly. He fell to the floor, and as he dyed he still had a slight smirk on his face.

Everyone inside Marcus' apartment complex were killed or became zombies. Marcus' body was eventually found and identified. He was buried days later. Marcus' piano remained in the ashes of the apartment, along with the suicide note.

It was never read.


End file.
